Absent Spark
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Driven by revenge, Shockwave conspires with Black Arachnia to conduct a experiment to destroy the Jettwins. But all goes wrong when a bad timing attack from rouge Decepticons leads to the kidnapping of Jetstorm. Distraught and hurt, how can Jetfire wait for his superiors to plan a rescue mission? Will he ever see Jetstorm again? But miracles have funny ways of happening.


_A/N: Hello people, I'm back with a new story. This one I plan on finishing all the way, as it's not going to be a super long story. Pretty basic it is._

_A quick note before I begin, this story does involve OC/Jetfire pairing, but however for those of you who dislike OC/main character pairings- not to worry, the story is mainly centered around Jetstorm and Jetfire's brotherly love. But this paring is unique as it brings a certain emotional impact that will bring much pain and joy._

_So without further ado- chapter 1. Please review, it helps dedicate me._

* * *

_-Dinobot Island_

Powerful winds of a brutal thunderstorm blew harshly over the trees of the half missing island. Some torn from their roots as lightning exploded downwards, demolishing the soil and catching some trees on fire. The ocean roared and banged against the beaches that surrounded the island as it stirred like a boiling pot getting ready to blow.

Organic animals that inhabited the island ran for the nearest shelter in fear of the major storm stirring in their midst.

Thundering loud footsteps shook the ground as three giant metal beings could be seen walking through the wind and rain. The dinobots has recently spotted the fire and went to go stop it before it consumed their island.

Grimlock, the leading T-rex bot, stood high in his robot mode as he viewed the landscape with his narrowed optics hidden beneath his large visor. Quickly raising one gold claw, the huge mech pointed to the shortest member of the trio. "Swoop," the T-Rex's deep voice grumbled with a growl, "Fire bad, fire destroying island. You Swoop go put out flames now!"

Nodding in approval of his leader's orders, the mech morfed into his pterodactyl alt mode and quickly took to the sky. As he flew, he flapped his powerful wings; creating a huge gust of cold air form beneath his metallic wings that he guided towards the burning trees. The cool air instantly putting out the flames.

While Swoop repeated this action to the other burning trees, Grimlock and Snarl began using their more bulky builds to hitch and throw huge boulders to block the flames from spreading. Each rock thrown crushed the burning trees, being used a barrier to protect the rest of the green plants.

As the dinobots continued to tend to their island's aid by keeping the flames at bay, all three prehistorically autobots failed to notice an intruder emerge from the water. The huge figure had massive shoulders and a thin waist, its one red eye scanned the area, keeping an eye out as not to be spotted. Its horn like antennas rotated on its head, picking up energy waves coming from parts of the island.

Once the figure was certain the trio of giant brutes didn't spot it, it quickly transformed into a tank and sped past the fire patrol scene and towards the ending section of the island.

As it traveled, it put as much distance between itself and the dinobots. Once far enough, it quickly stopped at the end of the island. Scanning the area, the bot quickly transformed, and approached the edge to where the island had appeared to be blown up.

The figure bent downwards and ran one digit on the edge of the rock, leaving a strand of dirt resting on his claws. The figure raised the dirt sample to his face, scanning it for details. Once results from the scan appeared in his computer, his one eye formed a stern smirk. _**"Aha.."**_ he spoke in a deep cold voice. _**"Strong transwarp energy radiates from this spot… just what I was looking for." **_

Suddenly a deep seductive voice caught the cog's attention. "So, this is why you drug me back here to this spark forsaken island?" a slightly frustrated femme question, appearing behind him. "You know Shockwave dear, you might've managed to nearly destroy Ultra Magnus, but I highly doubt you'll be able to do it again."

Stepping out of the shadow to where the light could reveal his form, Shockwave nearly chuckled at the femme. _**"There there Black Arachnia, I did not recover your abounded chassis from that jungle in the middle of nowhere just to hear your vocals whine every ten nano klicks," **_he muffled as he continued to scan the dirt.

Black Arachnia sighed as she rubbed her temple to ease her frustration with the mad scientist decepticon. "Okay, so why exactly _did _you bring me here for?" she questioned, withdrawing her fangs.

Shockwave, without turning around, spoke in a calmer voice. "I have plans for a comeback, _big _plans. A plan that requires your skill in experimenting with Techno Organics."

The spider bot merely stared at Shockwave, her four ruby optics narrowing in a pissed off way. "Haha… I have failed miserably with such experiments, I even failed at trying to rid myself of this _disgusting _organic half of mine. I tried everything," then turning her back to show her red imprint on her back armor, she merely chuckled.

"_Your merely wasting your time Con, I don't know what your planning… but the use of my experiments are gone, done, finished… I have given up."_

Then standing up, Shockwave quickly turned around and wrapped giant steel claws around the femme's thin neck. He slammed her into the ground, his cold stare reflecting in her eyes. _**"I did not have to save you from dying out there in a jungle; I brought you here for a very specific reason… and you **__**will **__**submit to this, any resistance will lead to your demise, got it?" **_the huge mech stated, deprived of any emotion.

Black Arachnia choked as she wrapped her talons around his claws, attempting to pry his servo's off her neck. She choked out, "Okay okay! I'll… _do whatever you wish…" _

Chuckling, Shockwave released his grip. "Good girl, do exactly as I say and there will be a reward in it for you."

She rubbed her sore throat as she sneered at him, "What kind of reward?"

Shockwave looked towards the ocean, as if scanning something. "To cure yourself of your organic half."

Her optics widened at the statement, could he really cure her? Make her whole again? Make her… a autobot again?

Shockwave chuckled, he knew he had her full attention now. "You see Black Arachnia, I know certain formulas that are used in Transwarp energy fields- for instead of mutating, it reverses all mutations caused from such energy. That being your organic half," he directed her to follow him as he continued to explain.

"If my plans go according to how I draw them out; I will be able to cure you, but in order for this to be possible. I am in need of your assistance before I can make such a reversal for you."

Black Arachnia was convinced, but a small part of her seemed hesitant. "_What _exactly are you planning to do that requires my help?"

Shockwave turned towards her with a stern glare, "Take me to your lab, I know despite the explosion you had with Waspinator, it is still working."

_-Black Arachnia's Lab_

Black Arachnia slowly led the tall mech into the partially destroyed lab. She brushed her hand along some of the computer screens that had been somewhat dismantled from Wasp's mutation. She frowned in Shockwave's direction, "This is what's left of the lab, some machines here are still in working order, and some of the screens can be repaired. But most of these machines are toast." She chuckled and shook her head, "I agreed to help you, but I don't exactly know how you plan to use these shitty machines."

Shockwave, moving his broad tread-shoulders forward, he walked past her and approached the machines. He scanned the demolished machines, for indeed Black Arachnia had been correct, as many of the machines seemed to be beyond working conditions as they seemed to have been fried from the over-charged levels of the transwarp energy. But these facts did not seem to alter whatever plan Shockwave had in mind, actually it seemed to not even bother him of the lab's current condition.

"Not a problem, I can manage on my own, for what I have… will certainly not require much machinery." He stated matter of fact as he drew his claws to touch the old obsolete junk that was once a working lab.

The x-autobot simply stared at Shockwave, "What exactly… _is it your planning?" _For this whole thing, the way he spoke, the way he looked… it spoke danger to her audios completely. She had to know what he was planning.

Then before Black Arachnia could coax him to answer, Shockwave moved passed her, then bending over he reached for a floor panel. He ran his giant servos through the large space that was hidden in darkness as he began some fruitless searching. The deeper he got into the hole, the more scrapping sounds were heard. Black Arachnia stared at him in question, wondering what on earth he was looking for.

But right before she could ask, she was halted when Shockwave suddenly pulled out two pieces of separate protoforms that seemed to barley be intact.

The tall femme bot stared in wide eyed wonder as Shockwave held the mysterious protoforms. Confusion flooded her sensors, her processor was racing with questions as she didn't know where to begin. The only words that slipped out of her dental plating was "P-protoforms? H-how… _did you get those protoforms!?" _

Shockwave just chuckled, "This… my dear Techno Organic is all part of my revenge…" he stated as he dragged the damaged protoforms over to two separate tubes that seemed large enough to store objects such as these.

Reaching up, Shockwave opened each giant tube, and placed each protoform in a separate container. He further ignored Black Arachnia's feeble questions as he punched in some codes on the outside of both containers. Once finished, the hissing sounds of the tube doors slammed shut as steam shot out. Locking both large protoforms inside.

Then Shockwave turned around, halting all of Black Arachnia's questions. There, his one red eye clouded over as he slowly began to reveal his plan. He began solemnly.

"_**After Ultra Magnus survived my attack, I proceeded with a comeback plan to re-gain control over Omega Supreme to destroy all Autobot defenses.. But then.." **_he paused in unison, obviously the deep hatred beginning to flare up in his optic as the story began to reach its main purpose. _**"Then those damn elite guard flying autobots, those two upgraded twins, interfered and yielded my attempts from hacking Omega's console!"**_

Black Arachnia raised an optic range. She was all to familiar with those two flying freaks that took orders from that slagging big chinned Bot whom was named Sentinel Prime. She scorned, she had always bared hatred towards Sentinel and Optimus but not really much for other bots. But those two flying autobots however had helped foiled her plans, thus that earned them a spot on her most-hated list.

He continued, _**"Those two autobots had stopped me from completing my quest, they ruined everything I had… I lost everything due to those flying rats." **_Shockwave raised his gaze to meet the blank faces of the unused protoforms. _**"But now, I will regain what rightfully belongs to us Decepticons. They defied the law that kept a Con separate from a bot, the ability to fly. Now that the Autobots have cheated, I will have my revenge on the autobots… starting with the Jettwins; I will accomplish that with these two protoforms!" **_

Suddenly Black Arachnia began to burst out in laughter, she merely smirked, amused at the Con's ridiculous sounding revenge. "Haha! You honestly plan to take revenge on those twins by using two damaged protoforms? Pff!" She laughed louder. "The only thing those protoforms can do are make two new transformers… Not some super powered bot. I don't exactly know how your gonna take revenge on the elite guard with just merely two bots."

She was cut off when Shockwave began a dark cruel chuckling. The small whirs buzzing from his vocals in a small laughing motion sent chills down the spider bot's back. _**"Oh no my dear… it is far more complexed then that… these two protoforms are merely just hosts… for the real energy."**_

Before Black Arachnia could question, Shockwave opened his chest cavity that was housed right below his spark chamber. Rustling through the hidden compartment, he slowly took out two small pieces of metal.

Arachnia stared at the small chunks of metal resting in Shockwave's three clawed-servos. Both pieces were chipped and cracked, both having a separate color scheme. What caught her main attention was the fact one was a burnt orange color, and the other a dark navy blue. "What are those for?"

"_**In my last battle with the jets, I had managed to take a small piece of both Jetfire and Jetstorm's protoforms. These pieces of metal are part of their design, their very own DNA. With this DNA… I will be able to create clones to go up against those two…"**_

Black Arachnia's eyes widen, as the whole piece of the puzzle suddenly began to fall in place. As little by little she began to understand just what Shockwave was intending to do. What he was going to do… was beyond understanding.

"Y… you're not going to just _'clone' _these two… your going to create… _abominations…"_ she stuttered out in horrific shock. Then lashing out her claws, she pointed at the crazy Con. "You want to use Transwarp energy to activate these two clones! _Transwarp energy with two full Cybertronian protoforms will be so dangerous! Your just endanger the autobots… __**your endangering the decepticons." **_She narrowed her eyes cruelly.

Shockwave folded his giant servos behind his back in a casual matter as he simply stared at her, "Yes, these two protoforms I'm planning to use for a cloning process will be upgraded beyond normal status." He walked passed Black Arachnia in emotionless matter, as he further spoke. "Yes, the job I am asking you perform with the clones will be highly dangerous. But I assure you for once they come online, I will instantly have their lives at my finger tips. They will not even think about betraying us."

Then turning to the femme, his voice turned colder _**"This my dear techno organic is the only way. The Jettwins, despite their smaller statues, are very resourceful opponents that I will not underestimate again. These clones will be the perfected models of those two, and best of all… they will be 100% decepticon."**_

Black Arachnia stared at the two protoforms laying lifelessly in the tanks that hovered over her head. She observed them, for these protoforms' genders wouldn't be revealed till they were activated. But judging by the protoforms' large size and wider statues, she was predicting that they'd be mechs. Immediately her gaze softened, "But what if they don't activate Shockwave..?" a slight hint of pity rising in her vocals.

Shockwave merely dismissed this claim, "Trust me, they will be activated, and by using code recombination to add to the DNA I got from both Jetfire and Jetstorm. _**There is no way this will fail…" **_

Black Arachnia watched in silence as the taller Con walked over to two computers that seemed to be somewhat damaged. Quickly rebooting the machines, Shockwave looked to the rest of the dismantled lab. "Yes some things will require much repair. But this cloning will require extremely advanced Cybertron technology. Even more advanced then techno organic transfusion."

Black Arachnia rubbed a servo against her head plating, extremely uncomfortable with this idea. Detecting her moments of dismay, Shockwave was quick to remind her, "And don't forget about your reward."

Immediately shooting her optics open, all ounce of regret disappeared from her processor. Then moving forward, optics narrowed, she hissed "_What do you need me to do first…?"_

_-Detroit, Elite Guard Flagship_

Rain pounded against the outside walls of the giant Elite Guard Flagship. It had been raining for stellar cycles now, and this had all been working on a certain big chinned prime's nerves.

Sentinel stomped his way through the halls and into the main control room where the rest of his team had been hiding. He glared as he observed his surroundings, for Jazz was bobbing his head while dancing to some rock'n roll tunes, and the twins were busying themselves with playing video games on a human made game box. For starters Sentinel was unaware just how the twins got the Xbox 360 console; but Sari and Bumblebee had been kind enough to lend the Jettwins one of their spare game items for whenever they had free time. They were playing Resident Evil, and by the looks on their faces, Jetfire was loosing pretty badly.

Sneering at his team having a good time, he immediately slammed his foot against the floor. Causing a loud _'bang!' _that had caught all three mechs' attention.

All three heads quickly diverted to their pissy big chinned leader as he stood there fuming. "What are you three sorry glitches doing sitting on your afts' and goofing around!" he boomed. "Shouldn't you all three be keeping an eye out for decepticons!?"

Jazz, while tuning his music down, immediately raised his servos in a submissive matter. "Cool it SP, we have been doing monitor duty for hours ya dig? We haven't seen no eye nor bolt' of em' ugly Cons for megacycles now. We just wanted to chill for a moment, ya catch my drift?" the sleek bot stated as calmly as possible to sooth their leader's already sizzling circuits.

But this matter did little to help the enraged leader as the steam coming out of his exhaust pipe soon became flames. "I was not asking for your excuses soldier! Now get your sorry gears back into position!"

Then turning around, he stormed back out. But before he made it to the door way, the nagging prime poked his head around the corner. "Also, if I see _one _more moment of any of you slacking off. You slaggers will be locked up with the decepticons!"

With that as his final words, the prime stormed out.

Jazz merely sighed as he could hear the mechanical whines the Jettwins emitted from their vocals as they switched off their game. "Is not being fair," Jetfire started squeaked.

"Yes, we is be scanning earth ground for hours! We be not detecting one badness bot," Jetstorm complained as he sat his remote controller down along with his brother.

Jazz sighed, "I can dig what ya'll saying, I know its unfair that SP acts like a PMS'ing human female 24/7.. But just ignore him, its all good."

Then noticing the tired looks on the twins' faces, he chuckled as he stood up. "Its late, why don't you two get some rest, I'll pick up on monitor duty." He stated with a comforting smile.

The twins gently nodded their heads to their older superior, then dipping their heads in respect they dismissed themselves. "Thank you Mr. Jazz sir," both said at the exact same time. Jazz watched as the two smaller lithe bots walk out the door and out of his line of vision. Once alone, Jazz looked around to make sure Sentinel wasn't there, and pressing his head-phones on, he began to pantomime playing a guitar as he began his dance mixes again. As if completely forgetting his grouchy leader's threat.

As the twins entered their room, both walked over to their berths.

For both Russian twins shared a room, and their berths were right next to each other. Despite Sentinel's feeble attempts to get them further apart, the twins had always readjusted their berths to where they were right next to each other. Both twins couldn't stand being apart from one another, it was like they were whole when with each another.

Jetstorm smiled down at his sibling as he reached an out-stretched servo to stroke his brother's side as Jetfire took his place next to him. Though Jetstorm was the main muscle between the pair; Jetfire was much more over-protective of him. Jetstorm smiled to his brother, he always admired how strong Jetfire was.

The calmer navy blue jet gently rubbed his brother's neck, attempting to relax the stressed bot. He hated to see his twin stressed, especially when listening to Sentinel too megacycles on end.

Jetfire shivered under his brother's strong touch, he instantly noticed that Jetstorm's servos were extremely cold. This worrying the young mech, he immediately took Jetstorm's servo in both of his. Then taking a breath in, Jetfire breathed out a light flame near his brother's hand, instantly trying to warm him.

Jetstorm noticed the act, and was tempted to pull his servo back as the heat instantly touched his digits and traveled up his arm uncomfortably. He winced, but he still reluctantly appreciated the gesture. His element was wind, thus meaning that Jetstorm, unlike Jetfire; required cooler conditions to remain comfortable. His protoform body does best under cooler conditions, just as Jetfire's required more heat.

As Jetfire continued to heat his brother's servo, he instantly turned around and stared into the storm autobot's light blue visor. He sighed as he dipped his head, "Brother, may I be asking you something?"

Picking up on the strong hint of sincerity in his voice, the blue blot leaned forward. "Of course brother, You be asking me anything," he answered as he cuddled his brother.

Jetfire shivered a little as he felt his brother's cold body touch his, he instantly rose his body temperature in attempt to warm his brother. He looked up at their room window that showed the rain beating against the glass. Looking to the side, Jetfire asked "Brother, you promise to always be being with me?"

Caught off guard by the question, Jetstorm looked down as his sibling. "Of course brother, why be thinking otherwise?" he asked as he cradled Jetfire.

The orange and white mech sighed as he gently turned over to return the hug to his brother. "I just being afraid of not being able to protect you.." he answered while gripping his optics tightly shut. "I is not wanting to being of the losing you…" he spoke with his jumbled up English.

Jetstorm smiled slowly, his understanding visibly showing through his visor. He understood, "No need to be worrying brother, I will being protecting you as well."

Then with both cradling one another, both twins slowly went to sleep in each other's embrace. Both feeling safe and secured with one another.

For nothing, would ever separate them.

* * *

_A/N: Naww, wasn't that sweet? A good brotherly love moment for the first chapter to get your all's feelings a going. _

_So here we see Shockwave and… Black Arachnia? Uh-oh, I bet no good comes out of these two super geniuses. I wonder what's gonna come out of those two protoforms that Shockwave is currently trying to make._

_Can ya guess? _

_Well no need, stay tuned for chapter 2. And as asked previously, please review, it helps dedicate me XD. _

_So thanks for reading, and review! Goodnight and have a nice day._


End file.
